The disclosure concerns a method for adjusting the brake pedal counter force in a vehicle with a brake system, in which both a hydraulic vehicle brake and also an electromechanical brake device displace a brake piston for producing a braking force.
A parking brake system is known from DE 10 2004 004 992 A1 with an electric brake motor, by means of which a brake piston is displaced against a brake disk to produce a clamping force holding the vehicle at a standstill. The parking brake system is integrated within the hydraulic wheel brake and the brake piston is also applied against the brake disk by the hydraulic brake fluid.
In DE 10 2006 055 766 A1, a combined vehicle brake system is described that comprises a hydraulic brake system on the front axle of the vehicle and an electromechanical brake system on the rear axle. The vehicle is driven by an electric motor that can be operated as a generator to recover braking energy. The braking torque of the electric motor that arises during this adds to the braking torque that is produced by the hydraulic brake system and the electromechanical brake system. In order to give the driver a natural or customary braking feel, the inlet and outlet valves in the hydraulic brake system are switched so that a defined force-travel characteristic is imposed on the travel at the brake pedal.
A vehicle brake system comparable with DE 10 2006 055 766 A1 is also known from DE 10 2007 030 441 B4.